


Time

by Looming



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looming/pseuds/Looming
Summary: "Do you remember," she asked, determination glowing in her eyes after finally distracting him long enough to remove his belt. "That tiny little bar where you confessed to me?"Any further plans to resist were washed away in that instant. Instead, Akira dropped his head, smiling his little wry smile, and moved to unbutton Makoto's vest. "Mmm. I also remember how you made me repeat myself because you were floored in disbelief."





	Time

Akira knew he was in trouble the moment she called his name. This hadn't happened before.

When he had first lived through his probation, this day - this entire month, really - were fairly mundane. Makoto's awakening was the only memory that truly stood out to his mind. And though he had questions about _why_ he was being forced to relive this entire year, the question of why Makoto was now standing at the front of his class and asking that he come with her to the student council room completely drowned out everything else.

It wasn't until he felt the light scratch of nails along the back of his uniform that Akira realized he was standing in the hallway.

How long had he been lost in thought?

"I have something important to discuss with you, Akira." Her hand lingered against him, voice silky and confident in a way Makoto never was so early after meeting him. She sounded more like the Makoto he had promised to spend his future with. The Makoto that felt more like home than anything else in his life.

So he followed. He let himself blindly hope as she went on ahead, and he followed. Like he always had, like he always would. And as he crossed the threshold and heard the click of the lock, Akira couldn't quite help feeling that he knew what she wanted to say. Or maybe he just wanted to believe, as Makoto spun around and pulled him into a deep and frantic kiss, that his hope wasn't misplaced. "Akira," she whispered against his lips, running hands along his sides, along his arms and his neck and over and over before moving to frantically unbutton his jacket. "Akira..."

It had been so long since he heard his name said in that way. But he needed to know for sure.

No matter how much he missed this.

" _Makoto._ " He barely gathered the strength to say, still firmly pressed against her and unsure he could bring himself to hold back from anything more.

And it was enough. And Akira was finding it harder with every passing second to believe that the reason she called him here could be anything other than what he was hoping for, because it had always been enough for either of them to voice even the tiniest shred of hesitation. Makoto slid her hands away from their fumbling attempts at removing Akira's clothing, and brought them to rest against his shoulders. "Right." She mumbled with a sigh, "...Right." Another sigh as she moved to press their foreheads together and allow themselves time to cool down.

With a gentle smile, she twined their hands together and led Akira further into the room. To the table only a few steps behind them. And as she hopped up to take a seat in her makeshift throne, his fingers almost instinctually found themselves untangled from her own and trailing little nonsense patterns along her thighs. Just as Makoto's own resumed their journey back up Akira's body.

"So. Akira," Her fingers found their way to the steady rise and fall of his chest, "I've been thinking about what we went through yesterday." The feeling of his collarbones and the nape of his neck, "And I realized something, after I found my Persona."

Her hands reached their goal, and without hesitation grabbed two handfuls of Akira's unkempt hair. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth, and as she tilted his head further back, as she leaned in close and pressed lips to the curve of his throat, she continued.

"I realized," One kiss.

"That this is all very familiar," Two kisses.

"I realized... that the two of us have been through all this before."

Makoto loosened her grip. Akira could feel his breath hitch. And as he shifted to meet her eyes he realized exactly what those words meant. "Makoto, you-"

Three kisses. Each one as gentle as a whisper, placed to the tip of his nose.

"That's for saving me in the Velvet Room before anyone else." she murmured. He drew in another sharp breath. Because even if they never learned why, the fact remained that he lived through this year before... And so had she. And now she was smiling and all Akira could bring himself to do was sigh and look on as Makoto wrapped her legs around his waist, as he slowly lost himself in her gaze.

"Do you remember," she asked, determination glowing in her eyes after _finally_ distracting him long enough to remove his belt. "That tiny little bar where you confessed to me?"

Any further plans to resist were washed away in that instant. Instead, Akira dropped his head, smiling his little wry smile, and moved to unbutton Makoto's vest. "Mmm. I also remember how you made me repeat myself because you were _floo_ _red_ in disbelief."

Makoto let out a small giggle then, tightening the grip of her thighs and pulling Akira closer, "Can you blame me? The big bad leader of the Phantom Thieves, interested in a simple high school student!"

The huff that escaped Akira then was far from flattering, and Makoto made sure to tease him for it with a lap of her tongue against his throat. And the two continued on like that. Remembering their time together and giving soft reassurances of _yes, it's really me_ and _yes, I really do remember_ until there was nothing left between them and suddenly, suddenly they were gasping and moaning at the feeling of truly being together again.

It was new and familiar all at once. And soon they rediscovered their rhythm, and Akira began hitting that white hot spot inside of her every time he moved and suddenly Makoto couldn't bring herself to do anything but bury her face in the crook of his neck and moan. But Akira pulled her up and away as he went, refusing to let her break eye contact.

"I remember," He breathed against her lips. Close enough to taste and yet not moving a single inch closer. "How you used to look at me in the Metaverse."

"I remember how _you_ used to look at _me!_ " Makoto gasped with rough laughter. She rocked into him, stuck in their little game, both of them now refusing to look away. Whimpers and moans and the sounds of _them_ filled every inch of the room. "I also remember how thankful I was to see you on Valentine's Day."

Akira's smile twitched in response, his movements slowed almost imperceptibly, but he still never looked away. "I... I remember coming home from the interrogation."

And here he did falter, here they both stopped. Makoto sat frozen, unsure for a single moment before pulling him close and burying him in an embrace full of every bit of love she could muster. They would have to go through it again. As long as they were trapped in this year they would have to live through those days of pain and fear all over again. So they remained like that, buried in each other's arms, until eventually Makoto pulled away. Until she convinced Akira to set her down and sit back onto the couch, until she moved to straddle his lap and took him inside once again. Anything he might have thought to say died in his throat at the sight of her, confident and flushed, breathing deep, and those eyes - Queen's eyes - focused and determined and not willing to let him escape.

"We have so much time now." She said, slowly moving faster and faster, feeling his hands come to rest against her hips. "We have so much time together now, I won't let you leave me again." _You can fight for me, you can take all the pain in the world for me, protect me from anything you want, but you will not ever abandon your Queen again._

"...Yes." Was the most Akira could muster in that moment. The feeling of Makoto rocking against him, of her body under his hands slowly becoming all too much to deal with. He was losing himself, and she was no better off. Every thrust, every movement pulled her closer to the edge, closer to that bright, crackling feeling of being too large for her own skin. Akira's fingers slowly inched their way to that bundle of nerves at her entrance and she bit hard into his shoulder. Her nails scratched down his back, trying to mark every inch of him she possibly could as they moved and rocked and thrust together. Both of them desperate in their moaning. Memories of their last days together flashing through each of their minds before Makoto felt a sharp burst of pleasure finally, finally shoot through her.

She fell into him, gasping hard and ragged as she came down. And suddenly she was burying her moans against his throat all over again because Akira had wrapped his arms around her back and begun thrusting, harder and more unrelenting than before and it was all she could do not to scream until she became absolutely breathless.

"I won't leave you this time. _Never_."

Teeth dug harder into Akira's shoulder. He could feel the blood trailing down his chest. The two of them gasped and moaned together until Makoto's eyes shot open because that weightless feeling was returning with every thrust, winding tighter and tighter within her until it burst forth once again, and all she could bring herself to do anymore was clumsily paw at Akira's face to pull him closer. To whimper against his lips as she felt Akira follow her own climax moments later, the both of them shaking and heavy with exhaustion.

He was breathing hard when they pulled away to stare into each other's eyes. That wild hair of his even more messy and unruly in their aftermath. Her hairband long lost somewhere beneath a stray piece of clothing.

"Never." Came his repeated vow. "I love you, Makoto."

The smile that spread across her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt buried against his chest.

"I love you too." she mumbled into his skin, voice ragged and low and full of embarrassed, ecstatic devotion even as she trailed little patterns along his arm. "We should get dressed... And... I've missed your coffee."

Akira was quietly satisfied that even after saying so Makoto didn't move an inch. So he didn't either. Instead, he whispered his silent agreement as the pair lay in each other's arms. Content to simply take their time and enjoy the knowledge that now, they had time.


End file.
